<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pillow Talk by Below_Average_Fangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631510">Pillow Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Below_Average_Fangirl/pseuds/Below_Average_Fangirl'>Below_Average_Fangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RED (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:49:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Below_Average_Fangirl/pseuds/Below_Average_Fangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>William returns home after a month away with a new look and Michelle very much approves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Cooper/William Cooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pillow Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reaching behind her Michelle grabbed at Will’s hair as he buried his face into the back of her neck, his beard rough against her delicate skin, his teeth nipping at her neck. Palming her breasts he pulled her closer to his chest.</p><p>“Will.” Michelle panted. “Faster, please.” </p><p>Breathing heavily, Will obliged and increased the speed of his thrusts causing Michelle to tug harshly on his hair. </p><p>“Fuck.” He groaned. </p><p>“Little too rough for you Agent Cooper.” Michelle breathed. </p><p>“No.” He growled in her ear before taking her lobe between her teeth, Michelle moaned. God, he had missed her. </p><p>Moving a hand from her breast, sliding it down her torso he slipped his fingers between her legs and started massaging her clit, Michelle let out a strangled cry. Smiling to himself Will leaned over to cover her mouth with his, kissing her like he wanted to devour her, capturing her moans and mews as she reached the climax of her orgasm. His own soon followed. </p><p>"Jesus." Michelle said as she tried to catch her breath.</p><p>Will kissed her shoulder blade as he carefully pulled out before lying sprawled on his back. </p><p>"Fuck." He exhaled.</p><p>Michelle chuckled, “Did I wear you out there big guy.” She teased, turning over to face Will. </p><p>“You almost killed me, sweetheart.”</p><p>Smiling, Michelle observed him for a moment as he lay there, eyes closed, his broad tanned chest heaving from the physical excursion. Reaching out she ran a hand along his jaw, enjoying the sensation of his beard against her palm. He usually kept himself clean-shaven but being in the middle east for a month other priorities had taken precedence. </p><p>When he'd walked through the front door earlier that evening, looking all rough and ready, his skin dark and tanned, Michelle had wanted to jump him right then and there. </p><p>“Do you think you could keep this look?” She asked.</p><p>A smile tugged at Will’s lips. “Like it huh.”</p><p>“Much.” Michelle whispered as she kissed his cheek, “Makes you look all rugged and sexy.”</p><p>Will opened his eyes and looked at her. “What?” He asked, with mock offence. “You don’t think I’m sexy already.”</p><p>Michelle sat up and straddled his lap, a satisfied smirk on her lips when Will inhaled a sharp breath, his hazel eyes travelling down her body. Resting her hands either side of his head she leant forward and kissed him, her long dark hair falling around them.</p><p>“Mm.” Will moaned as he ran his hands across her back, hugging her body closer to his. </p><p>When Michelle broke the kiss Will brought his hands to her face brushing her hair aside as he looked at her adoringly. </p><p>“I think you’re the most handsome man in the world.” she said smiling.</p><p>“Apology accepted.” He smirked as he kissed her, “I’ll keep it for the weekend. But l need to shave it off for the office on Monday.” </p><p>Michelle grinned like a giddy child and he laughed, shaking his head as she lay down beside him, “It’s just a beard.” he chuckled.</p><p>“I know,” Michelle said, as she rested her head on his shoulder, squeezing his waist as a small thank you, “but it’s the novelty, something different.”</p><p>“Oh I get it. I’m handsome but you find my normal face boring.”</p><p>Michelle let out a small snort and buried her face in his shoulder, placing a soft kiss there. "Your face is perfect, right down to the little dimples you get when you smile. But for two days I can pretend I'm sleeping with some kind of rogue agent, a bad boy." She joked.</p><p>Will chortled and squeezed her hip as they lay there enjoying the closeness of one another, bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking. </p><p>"Do you remember when we used to do that.” Michelle mused as her fingers played with his chest hair, “Roleplaying." </p><p>Will glanced down at her, smiling. "Of course I do." He said as he slowly ran his fingers up her spine, the tingling sensation making her shift beside him, wrapping her legs tighter around his. "Like that one night in New York," He reminisced, his voice hushed and low, "when we met in the bar and pretended not to know each other. Me being the agent and you the super sexy femme fatale in that plunging red dress."</p><p>“Funny how you remember the neckline of my dress but forget the fact we almost got caught, making out in the alleyway with me in handcuffs.”</p><p>“What, it worked out fine.”</p><p>Michelle sat up, looking at him in disbelief. “Will. You had to throw me over your shoulder and carry me off before we were seen. It’s a miracle we didn't get arrested for indecent exposure or you for attempted kidnap.”</p><p>Will sat up alongside her wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her cheek. “Yeah, but it was exciting wasn’t it.” He gushed.</p><p>“Thrilling.” Michelle said sarcastically.</p><p>“Okay the alley was a bust,” he conceded, wrapping his hands around Michelle’s wrists and gently pushing her onto her back, pinning her to the mattress, her arms above her head. “But the flirting in the bar. The sex in the hotel afterwards. That all went extremely well.” He said smugly as he lowered his mouth to her neck, his teeth nipping her skin, Michelle moaned.</p><p>She shifted underneath him but didn’t ask him to let her up. Closing her eyes she took great pleasure in his attention and the feeling of helplessness at being held down. “Okay,” She breathed. “I admit those parts were okay.”</p><p>Will looked at her, eyebrow raised. “Okay, only okay.” He asked with disbelief, “Because in the hotel I seem to remember an awful lot of moaning and screaming and begging.”</p><p>Michelle smirked. “I wanted you to feel encouraged.”</p><p>“Now listen.” Will said as he let go of her wrists and began tickling her sides, ignoring her soft giggles, “I know when you’re faking it and that night it was all real.” </p><p>“Oh it was, was it.” she said between bouts of laughter.</p><p>Will grinned at her. “Totally. You’re not that good of an actress.”</p><p>“Will”, she said as she struggled underneath him trying to keep her voice down, “We’ll wake the kids.”</p><p>He smiled at her wickedly. “I’ll stop when you take back that slander.” </p><p>Michelle struggled to catch her breath, she was giggling so hard, “Okay, okay.” She panted. “You were the best.”</p><p>“Were?”</p><p>“Are the best.” Tears of laughter were in her eyes. “Still very much the best.”</p><p>Satisfied Will stopped his tickling assault but before Michelle could gather herself Will took hold of her wrists again and pinned her once more to the bed as he kissed her.</p><p>“Bastard.” She mumbled into his mouth smiling</p><p>“What can you expect from a rogue agent.” He asked, his voice laced with desire as they stared keenly at one another.</p><p>Michelle took a deep breath, the weight of him on top of her, the feeling of skin to skin contact sent an erotic charge to her core. “What now?” She whispered. </p><p>Will said nothing as he placed chaste kisses to her throat, his beard scratchy against her skin but Michelle moaned in pleasure and arched her body into him, desperate for more contact.</p><p>“Sure you're ready for another round big guy.” She goaded, playfully. “You're pushing 50 after all. Wouldn’t you like to take a nap.”</p><p>Will growled in her ear “Careful sweetheart.”</p><p>His gruff voice and hot breath on her skin sent shivers down her spine, she could feel her arousal pool in her belly. She was desperate to touch him. </p><p>“Or what?” She asked as she turned her head to take his earlobe between her teeth. </p><p>“Fuck.” Will groaned. </p><p>“New York was a long time ago. Doubt you still have the stamina…”</p><p>But Michelle’s teasing was soon silenced when Will covered her mouth with his and kissed her hard. She breathed deep when Will deepened the kiss as he let go of her wrists and ran his hands down her body, his fingers grabbing at her flesh. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her hands delved into his hair pulling and tugging she elicited deep growls and moans from him. She smiled against his mouth, satisfied.</p><p>When Will pulled away from the kiss they were both panting, their hot breath mingling as they smiled lovingly at one another. </p><p>“Good to know I can still get you riled up.” Michelle said, her voice husky.</p><p>Will’s smile grew wider, making his cheeks dimple and green eyes sparkle as he looked at her longingly, “Always.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>